1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the present disclosure may relate to a power converter and a driving method for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, switch mode power supplies such as buck converters and flyback converters are used in a wide range of electronic equipment. The switch mode power supplies can generate a voltage by controlling the flow of a current. However, when the size of the flowing current does not reach a predetermined value, the generated voltage may occur an error. Thus, the electronic equipment which receives power through the switch mode power supplies may malfunction.